brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:W341 Classic Creator Watch
Identical Watches W341 Classic Creator Watch and 4250341 Make and Create Watch are the same watch. Is it normal to have 2 pages? --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 16:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :It is, because they were evidently released twice, but we also put a note on each page stating that it's identical to the other. -- 19:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not convinced at all by all these watches pages in double. For example for the Architecture set 21000, there's only one page for 21000 Sears Tower and 21000 Willis Tower, but for watches there's pages in double, this one, but others too. Another example : 9002960 C-3PO Watch and 2851192 LEGO Star Wars C-3PO Watch, this is the same watch, the 9000000 number is the ClicTime (LEGO's partner) number written on the package and the 2000000 number is the LEGO number written on the LEGO Shop, I think that the packaging is the same, it's just an intern number for the LEGO Shop, as for books, DVD or video games on the LEGO Shop, this number is the more official because it's the one by LEGO but it doesn't exist on the package. For other cases, it's possible that it exists other packages for this watch because it's commercialised for a long time, but it's all. So amha, page with the LEGO Shop number if it commercialised by this way, to this page redirection from the ClicTime numbers and in the page infos about the different numbers, because no "we also put a note on each page stating that it's identical to the other" it's wrong there's no info at all on all the double pages that lead to the others and the info is divided with no reason. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 11:54, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::@Jeyo - when it comes to merchandise like this, its often not because it was released twice (like with sets) but due to different numbers by different people. Like Tu-Sais-Qui mentions, these are made by an external manufactorer and so they have a number. If LEGO sells it in their stores, it will usually have a LEGO item number (in this case, a 4xxxxxx number, which everything from sets to leaflets tend to have) and sometimes, to make things nicer for customers (or for sites databases) it will have shorter number like W341. I assume in this case it would be like having a page for set 7091, and then another page for it under its longer number (which for arguments sake I'll make up and say 40564335). ~ CJC 12:12, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::For example, on the LEGO Shop: 2850829 (page on the LEGO Wiki 2850829 Luke Skywalker Watch), you can enlarge the pic of the packaging it's written 9002892 (page on the LEGO Wiki 9002892 Luke Skywalker Watch). The numerotation 9002892 is available for example on other shop websites, as Amazon, even on the ClicTime site http://www.legowatches.com/, this numero isn't written (sometimes the ClicTime number is available on ClicTime website on the pic name). And there are another page on the LEGO Wiki for this watch: W006 LEGO Star Wars Luke Skywalker Watch with this W number explained by CJC. Three pages for the same product, it seems a little weird for me... --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 13:49, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Another example: 2856129 Count Dooku Minifigure Watch (LEGO Shop number), 9002090 Count Dooku Watch (ClicTime number, package one) and 9002106 Count Dooku Watch (ClicTime number, package two). Promotion images from 9002106 and 9002090 are the same, so product is the same. A numero on the package different for a same product and this numerotation is not the one who is adopted by LEGO when they sell this product directly. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 14:19, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I understand why we have separate pages, its just because no one understands the numbers, and when sets are re-released under different numbers we have different pages, like 7150 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing, 7152 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing and 7262 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing. However, in this case the numbers all serve different purposes, and so they should be merged into either the 4 or the W (If the W came from the LEGO Shop. If not, 4) ~ CJC 14:23, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I understand too for the re-releasing (I don't know if this sounds english). In the case of watches or clocks, it's indeed a double numbering. I think that the only relevant numero must either the one from the LEGO Shop (written on the website) either the one from ClicTime, but it's impossible to have pages for all. If the one from the LEGO Shop is adopted, even if the set was re-released, there should be only one page with the different packages: it's not possible to know if people who ordered the 2856129 received all the 9002106 or if someone received the 9002090 because for LEGO, the watch is stricly the same. Is the one from the Clictime (written on the product) is adopted, it's much easier for the watches than for the clocks: for the clocks the numerotation is written at the back of the package, it's sometimes difficult to obtain this numero. Further information: there's possible to see different LEGO numbers sometimes, it's the case for the Lennox watch from Chima, the LEGO number is not the same on the LEGO Shop Canada and the LEGO Shop France. If you decide to merge or not to merge, I would like to be inform, it's very difficult for foreign wikis to know what page they should link at this time. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 14:48, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'd merge them, but not too much is happening here at the moment due to the recent blocking controversy - sorry for making things so confusing for you :) ~ CJC 17:06, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :"recent blocking controversy", yeah, I understand, this event makes things more confusing than the watches, however. I'm sad about what has happened... Maybe I will make you a list on your talk page. See you soon! --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 17:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC)